Creatures (Skyrim)
The following is a detailed list of creatures found in , as well as all of its expansions. For humanoid enemies, see this page. Animals Domesticated Animals Domesticated animals are animals usually found living in camps, villages, cities or ocassionaly wandering about alone. As such, if these animals are physically harmed, or stolen (in a horse's case), the one harming them will earn a bounty in that reach or city. *Chicken *Dogs *Cow *Goats *Horse Wild Predators Wild predators can be found wandering the wilds. *Ash Hopper *Bear *Cave Bear *Chaurus *Chaurus Hunter *Death Hound *Snow Bear *Wolf *Ice Wolf *Pit Wolf *Sabre Cat *Snow Sabre Cat *Skeever *Mudcrab *Slaughterfish *Horker *Ice Wraiths *Werewolf *Troll *Frost Troll *Vale Sabre Cat *Werebear Wild Prey Wild Prey are the opposite of predators, as they are being killed more often than killing. Deer, Elk, Wild Goats, Foxes, Mammoths and Hawks are often hunted for food or clothing. *Bats *Clam *Deer *Vale Deer *Elk *Wild Goat *Rabbit *Fox *Snow Fox *Mammoth *Hawk *Pearl Oyster *Bone Hawk *Bristleback *Dusty *Felsaad Tern *Betty Netch *Bull Netch *Netch Calf Insects There are many insects and bugs in the game. Some can be eaten or used as potion ingredients. *Ancestor Moth *Ants *Bee *Blue Butterfly *Blue Dartwing *Butterfly *Luna Moth *Monarch Butterfly *Orange Dartwing *Shellbug *Torchbugs *Ash Hopper Fish The only harmful fish is the Slaughterfish, like its real-life counterpart, the ghar. Salmon and Spadetails are simply mindless-seeming fish that can be captured for food and potion ingredients. Certain fish thrive where others do not. Docks are excellent places to find fish for alchemy that the Alchemy merchants do not have. Chaurus *Chaurus *Chaurus Reaper *Chaurus Worker *Chaurus Hunter Daedra Daedra are Oblivion-walking creatures, and are usually summoned by powerful mages. A Dremora is a devilish humanoid being wearing Daedric armor and wielding burning swords, but can also be extremely adept at using magic and casting spells. Atronachs are humanoid-looking beings (almost except for the Storm Atronach) that have their own element of power: Flame, Frost, or Storm. *Dremora Lord *Flame Atronach *Frost Atronach *Storm Atronach *Daedra Prince *Dremora *Lurker *Lurker Sentinel *Lurker Vindicator *Seeker *High Seeker *Seeker Arbitant Dragons Dragons are giant, legendary, reptilian creatures with the abilities to Shout and breath Fire or Frost. *Dragon *Blood Dragon *Frost Dragon *Elder Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Revered Dragon *Legendary Dragon *Serpentine Dragon *Skeleton Dragon Named Dragons *Alduin *Mirmulnir *Nahagliiv *Odahviing *Paarthurnax *Durnehviir *Sahloknir *Viinturuth *Vuljotnaak *Vulthuryol *Naaslaarum *Voslaarum *Sahrotaar *Krosulhah *Kruziikrel *Relonikiv Draugr Draugr are zombie-like undead creatures usually found in dungeons and ruins, and are mostly always Nordic remains of bodies. *Draugr *Restless Draugr *Draugr Overlord *Draugr Wight *Draugr Wight Lord *Draugr Deathlord *Draugr Scourge *Draugr Scourge Lord *Draugr Death Overlord *Hulking Draugr Named Draugr These bosses are Draugr bosses the Dragonborn will encounter in Skyrim. *King Olaf One-Eye *Sigdis Gauldurson *Jyrik Gauldurson *Mikrul Gauldurson *Red Eagle *Fjori *Holgeir *Curalmil *Gatekeeper Dwarven Automatons Dwarven Automatons range in size from smaller than a human to larger than a giant. They are golden coloured, strong robotic creations made by the Dwemer. They are also extremely resistant to Frost damage. *Dwarven Spider Worker *Dwarven Spider Soldier *Dwarven Spider Guardian *Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Sphere Guardian *Dwarven Sphere Master *Warped Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Ballista *Dwarven Ballista Master *Dwarven Centurion *Dwarven Centurion Guardian *Dwarven Centurion Master *The Forgemaster Falmer Falmer are lost elves, found in caves and Dwarven ruins. Due to being in these areas for so long, as well as their ancestors being fed a toxic plant by their tyrannical Dwemer overlords, they have lost all eyesight, making their other senses stronger. *Falmer *Falmer Archer *Falmer Gloomlurker *Falmer Shaman *Falmer Spellsword *Falmer Skulker *Falmer Shadowmaster *Falmer Nightprowler *Falmer Warmonger *Frozen Falmer *Feral Falmer Frostbite Spiders Frostbite Spiders are giant spiders found in caves and ruins all over Skyrim. They shoot balls of poisonous web, and can range in size from smaller than the Dragonborn to bigger. *Frostbite Spider *Giant Frostbite Spider *Nimhe *Lis *Wounded Frostbite Spider Giants Giants are, as their name states, giant humanoid beings who cannot speak, instead yelling at the Dragonborn to move away if he/she gets too close. *Giant *Frost Giant Named Giants *Karstaag *Grok Hagravens Hagravens are a mix of an old crone and a crow, and are exclusively female. They are often called witches, and many serve the Forsworn as Matriarchs. *Hagraven *Glenmoril Witch *Moira *Petra *Drascua *Melka Horses There are three named horses in Skyrim, Shadowmere, a black horse with red, glowing eyes, Frost, a pale-gray horse that must be stolen to own. Finally, Arvak, an undead horse added in the Dawnguard DLC. *Horse *Shadowmere *Frost *Arvak Shades *Corrupted Shade Skeletons Skeletons are skeletal, humanoid beings who usually use bows as their offence. Skeletons are extremely easy for the Dragonborn to defeat. *Skeleton Spriggans Spriggan are tree-like humanoid creatures, always female. Matrons tend to be harder to defeat than the usual Spriggan, with their heavier armor and more powerful magics. They are guardians of nature, and specific groups follow either Kynareth or Meridia. *Spriggan *Spriggan Matron *Spriggan Earth Mother *Burnt Spriggan Trolls Trolls are big, ape-like creatures with three eyes, and their usual loot is only a Troll Fat inside a bowl. Trolls inhabit most of Skyrim, although mediocrely uncommon. Two types of trolls can be found, regular and Frost trolls. Frost trolls, as their name suggests, live in colder regions with snow. *Troll *Frost Troll *Udefrykte *Armored Troll Wisps Wisps are glowing, spherical creatures flying around to attack the Dragonborn. They are usually near their mother, the Wispmother, who is a female, glowing humanoid being that are somewhat hard to defeat. Wispmothers are also pretty resistant to Frost. *Wisp *Wispmother de:Kreaturen (Skyrim) ru:Существа (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Creatures